


A Silent Party (HIATUS)

by cafeinthemoon93



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Arranged Marriage, Contracts, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, Starkiller Base, The First Order Sucks, Understanding, Your father is the planet's Senator, peace treaty, star wars sequel trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeinthemoon93/pseuds/cafeinthemoon93
Summary: You are the only daughter of your planet's Senator, and since your mother passed away you and your father are the best friends. But one day you see your trust in him shaken: he comes to your room and tells you he agreed to sign a peace treaty with the emergent First Order. You and many other people don't have the best opinions about the organization, but things get tense when you remember what the laws of your planet require to validate a treaty like this.A marriage.NOTE:- Though I don't plan to include any triggering content in this story, all the appropriate warnings will show in the tags
Relationships: Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	1. A Peace Treaty With the First Order

**Author's Note:**

> YALL I'M BACK
> 
> And here we go again with one more work starring my fav ginger boy ( *-*) This is my first attempt to write a reader insert fic, so be patient with me lol I don't have any great plans for this story, so it will probably be short, but I hope you like it ;)

  
As the only daughter of your planet's Senator, you were raised to carry your family's great legacy. You're expected to create valuable alliances and bring honor – power – to your house. A special way to accomplish such honor is through marriage, and you always expected it to be a remarkable event. You could have never avoid all the fear and apprehension that came with the idea of having your life, your name and your choices tied up to the ones of another person, but your father is a reasonable and wise man, so you trust him to make a proper choice; since your mother's death, he became your closest friend, the ultimate definition of the word _family_ , and you have no secrets to each other. You always spoke freely about your expectations on your wedding day, and your father always listened to you. There was even one time when he promised you he’d only choose someone that you believe to be able to make you happy.

However, things not always come out the way we want.

One day, your father comes to your room, asking if he can talk to you for a minute. This is a strange request, and you both know it: he never talked to you just for a minute nor asked you if he could. Besides, you can tell that something is wrong just by his tone: you would not say he's afraid, but his dominant emotion is something close to fear. It's like he's worried about what to do in face of a great menace, or still deciding how to tell you that the hard task to stop it was just appointed to you.

Y ou tell your father to come in and close the door behind him.  Y ou both sit on your bed and you ask him if he wants some water o r caff  to stay awake , for it looks like he's going to  pass out soon. He  declines the offer and  looks at your face for a long time.

– I just wanted you to be happy, child – he finally says, his cracked voice too painful to your ears – I've worked so hard to assure that. But now I feel like I'm unable to do anything to protect you...

You see tears about to fall from your father's eyes as he touches your face with his old hand. You put your hand over his, and notices it’s trembling.

– Who would respect a man who cannot protect his own family? Tell, my daughter, who?

He takes his hand off your reach and, hiding his face on his palms, he falls silent. You want to tell him that he still didn't say what's the problem, but you don't think it's appropriate to interrupt him, so you wait for a while, and that moment feels like an age.

Finally, he  raises his head and you ask him:

– What's going on, father? – you take his hands on yours – You've always been a great lord of our people, and the best father a girl could wish. Why are you incapable of protecting me now?

Despite of the tension in his face, he doesn't take long to explain the situation.

– As you already know, our planet's circumstances were not the best for years, child, but now we are desperate. I am so sorry that I hid some terrible facts from you. It was wrong, and now... You will pay for my irresponsibility, you and all the citizens of our planet!

Your father is about to cry again, but you don’t let him.

– Father, please, tell me what’s going on!

– I... I've signed a peace treaty with the emergent First Order.

For a moment, you have no words to say about that. Your father lied to you. No, he didn't lie, but he also didn't tell the entire truth,  which does not differ from each other at the end of the day .  You always knew your planet was not the richest of the system, but the  all information that came to you for the last years led you to believe your situation was under control; now, you understand  they were all carefully selected, and  you’ve been living in  the middle of  a big crisis , at the edge of a collapse .  Not just your father, but all the people who’ve worked with you tried to hide the facts from you instead of being honest and concentrate their efforts on finding a way to get out of this situation.  And  now,  because of that, you are all prisoners of the First Order.

The First Order... you never knew much about the organization, but the name always  suggested unpleasant associations in your mind  since the first time you’ve heard it , and you know  that there’s a considerable amount of people who share these feelings . But you always thought you were out of their reach, invisible to them, even when there were never a good reason for believing in it  except for the fact that your planet is not powerful enough to be considered a temptation.  B ut  what we never think it is possible to happen  is always what we got at some point.

When you regain your voice, you pour a thousand questions on your father's ears:

– How was that even possible?! Why did you do that? Why didn’t you talk to me before taking any actions? Father, we barely know them! What are their values? Their political views? What can they offer to us? And what do they want from us as a tribute? What will happen to our planet now?! Tell me, father!

He tries to calm you down, but you won't rest until you have your answers. He then orders you to be silent. When he speaks again, his voice is a desperate whisper, as if he's afraid of being heard by something – or someone.

He’s now  speak ing fast and in a whisper, and most of he's saying doesn't make any sense to you, but you keep listening anyway. In the end, all you can pick up from his conversation is:

– We were all in great danger, my child, and there was no other way. They... How can I tell this to you... Our intelligence service worked on researches about them and what they found out is... unbelievable.

The way your father says this last word sends chills down your spine.

– Why?

– Their military and technological power is something beyond imagination. I have no idea of how they could afford to develop such things, but they did, and our small planet can't think of having them as our enemies...

– But father, we are not alone, we can reunite with our partners and...

– No, we can't! – he cuts you – Even our strongest alliances are not enough to stand against them. Actually, some of our friends think the same, and they even started their own arrangements to sign peace treaties... We would have no benefits if we lose their support.

You two remain in silence for a long time. Then, you suddenly remember that, unlike most of your political pairs,  setting an agreement  with your planet requires more than  just writing your name over a line.

To the Senator's family, it requires a marriage.

Your parents' brothers, sisters and cousins conquered the most advantageous alliances with close planets by marrying with important citizens of them, so everyone, including yourself, expects you to do the same.

That's it. That's why your father is so desperate. Whatever the circumstances of your marriage, whoever the person you would spent your life with, he never expected something like this. He never wanted his only daughter to unite with someone who is a part of an organization like the First Order, which seems to use fear to  wrap system after system on their leash.  How can his daughter be happy and proud if she has to leave her leave her home for an unknown and probably sinister place, among people she doesn’t know and who are not to be trusted at all?  Your father now believes he failed. Failed with his people, failed with you and failed with himself. He feels defeated, ashamed and scared.  You’ve never thought there would be a day when you’d see your father in this state. And because you’ ve always saw him as your greatest hero, you are now frightened.

But it's not the time to be blind by fears nor tears. You swallow your apprehension and ask him the question that has been wandering in your mind since you remembered the marriage’s rule.

– Father... I know what it means. I know I will have to marry someone to validate this treaty, and we don't have the time we need to alter the laws – you hold his hands on yours – So tell me at once. Who will be my husband?

  
  
  



	2. Finding Out About Your Future Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father starts to tell you about the man who you are expected to marry. You see it's not easy for him, and soon you understand why. You have mixed feelings about the man himself, and are still deciding how you'll see your father from now on, since his actions represent a betrayal of your blood, love and friendship, but you don't have much time to cry or feel sorry for yourself.
> 
> You have a new battle to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted reader to feel kinda divided in two in this one: the Princess in her understand she has a heavy burden on her shoulders and try to act accordingly, but the girl in her has an hurricane in her stomach with the amount of information she has to process. She sees her future husband for the first time and don't kow how to call what she feels for him. She can't count on her father now, who seemed to lose his faith and courage. And she has to fake a bravery she doesn't feel.
> 
> -( '-')-

  
The sadness and resignation in your father's voice when he tells you about the man who is to be your husband were enough to show you his feelings about the person himself and the whole situation.

He opens his coat and takes his datapad, hidden inside an inner pocket, and searches for something. Then he shows the device's screen for you to see.

– His name is Armitage Hux. He's a General, and the man in charge of their mobile battle station, the Starkiller Base. This station is what we use to call a super weapon, something like the imperial Death Star, but improved or… worsened.

This description disturbs you, but there’s no time for panic; besides, it’s not on your power to avoid the curiosity, and no one can provoke one’s curiosity like a man appointed as the commander of such… thing. You take the datapad from his hand, look at its screen and your feelings turn into a strange mixture of fear, anger and apprehension when you put your eyes on the man's image.

He is young. Younger than you expected, and you wonder that if the majority of the First Order's personnel is as young as him, the reason for the organization's power is the capacity of reuniting young and well prepared people with no fear of breaking up with past traditions in order to reach their goals under the same ideology. You have no doubts about the unscrupulousness of such group of people, and even less doubts of what their General would be capable of. Now, you believe nothing can surprise you anymore.

However, you are forced to raise your eyes from the datapad to your father when you hear what he says next:

\- Not only he is the commander of the station, but he also designed it.

You look down at the screen to connect this new information to what you’ve already seen. It is not an easy task. As far as you can see, there is nothing wrong or unattractive in his appearance – anything your personal principles would associate with the fierceness that such position demands: his ginger hair is brushed and settled with hair gel in a style you suppose is followed by every male officer in this organization; you imagine that his scrutinizing blue eyes, looking forward as to something out of sight, are capable of piercing the observer only with their owner's will, and you look away at the thought of this happening; his skin is a bit pale, setting off the rosy tone of his lips, closed with a firmness you've only seen a few times in your life, and not in anyone you’d consider an example of amiability; his paleness is increased by the black regiments he wears, making him look older, and you wonder if this choice of clothing is deliberate.

Everything in this man reminds you of balance, order and tidiness in scary levels. In other circumstances, you could even say you find him handsome, but it’s impossible to ignore things as they are, so you can't deny the unsettling sensation it gives you to look at his face, his eyes. You can't tell exactly what it is, but the sensation is so strong that you decide it's time to give the datapad back to your father.

– I've seen enough.

Despite your attempt to remain controlled, your father notices the uneasiness in your manners. He apologizes, still ashamed to be the cause of such feelings.

– Now you understand why this is so difficult for me to inform you...

Now you can't take the defeatist tone of his conversation. The anger you forced yourself to suffocate at first now comes stronger; all you want is to yell at him and disappear. You can't agree with his decision, it was wrong, even coward of him to act like this on your back, knowing the heaviest part of the task would fall on your shoulders, but you weren't raised to run or sit at the corner feeling sorry for yourself. You are the Senator's daughter, and in your family people soon learn to fight. This agreement, this marriage, this General... they cannot scare you, and they won't. It's just another battle for you to win, like all the others. And it's your duty to make your father remember that.

– Father, what it's done, it's done. We can't run from this now, and we won't. I won't. I don't approve this agreement, and I don't like the situation it puts me in. But I can't waste my time feeling angry or disappointed. We have work to do, and we'll do it very well – and when you notice your father is about to explain the dangerous implications of what you have in mind, you don't let him speak – I wouldn't be your daughter if I let a man like him scare me even before I could meet him in person. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let fear take over me.

You notice some tears filling your father's eyes, and hug him before they fall.

– He won't harm me, nor you. They won't hurt anyone in this planet as long as I'm here.

  
  
  



	3. The Arrival at Starkiller Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Starkiller Base, or the place you are supposed to see as your home from now on. The reception is just like the planet, with anything but warmness. Not that you've been expecting something different, but reality will always hit harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, we still don't have THE meeting, I'll leave it for the next chapter, but here we have a bit of what reader faces before meeting the man himself. Like a preludium...

If you'd only count on your memory, you'd never believe an entire week passed between the day your father came to your room and told you about the treaty and the morning you two arrived at Starkiller Base in order to set things for the public announcement of both the peace treaty and the wedding. You've spent most of your time in your chambers, preparing your voice, your mind and your spirit for this, only talking to other people when necessary – including your father. But, to be honest, he didn't keep seeking for your company, by the obvious reason of shame, but also because he had his own arrangements to take care of.

Time never passed so fast, and when the day came for you to leave and you found yourself beside your father, walking up the ramp the Senator's ship, so close to turn and wave to the people standing around to watch your departure, you grabbed his hand and whispered, "We can do this". He didn't say a word, but held your hand with a firmness you haven't seen in a long time.

But now that you are about to arrive at the battle field and feel the merciless cold breeze on your face, you finally have the time to feel the tension you've been repressing for the last days. The pilot's voice is heard on the entire ship, announcing the moment of the landing is close. Minutes later, you hear the typical sounds of a spaceship's engine and its crew in activity. The landing was silent, however, almost imperceptible; you'd prefer a crash instead of this quietness.

***

Starkiller Base seemed larger when you put your feet on its ground than when you saw it from space, looking through the chambers' _viewport_. Not that you couldn't sense its threatening aura when you were still on your ship and looked down from time to time to that white sphere, silent in its orbit while housing a superweapon in a trench that surrounds its surface like a wedding ring. You shiver and step away from the transparisteel at this thought.

The ramp descends and you walk it down with your father by your side, as your planet's diplomats follow you close. It is early in the morning, and the sunlight reflecting on the snowy ground and the distant mountains forces you to protect your eyes as soon as you walk away from the ship's shadow. As you expected, the cold air castigates your skin as if it tries to enter your clothes, almost reaching your bones. After the first wind blow, you are silently glad you remembered to bring extra coats and skin lotions. At first you find it difficult to keep your eyes opened, and a glance to your father convinces you that he thinks the same.

When your eyes get used to the omnipresent white, you are able to understand what exactly is this place. You realize your ship landed not so far from where you have to go: all the habitable spots on the planet are ahead, including the accommodations destined to your people. At the opposite direction, separated by a large gray ground, you see black TIE fighters and spaceships of all sizes and classes. But there's no one around them; you then notice you're not seeing any people, in anywhere. The wild landscape allied to the absence of people makes the planet look desolated in all directions you look.

You try to convince yourself that this impression is only a result of the fact that you are too used to the view of the countless towers of your homeland, but the excuse is just weak, and you know that. For the first time since you've heard about the Starkiller Base, the idea of living in it starts to scare you.

The officers greet you with a few words and indicate the way to the inner buildings. When you look at the direction they point, you notice there's a path carved on the snow that leads to a black door; a few minutes of walk and you all can reach it. A sort of inner smile grows with you; the relief of finding out you won't have to cross a long way under that weather warms your heart, and you swear your hands are not so cold anymore.

You glance at your father, but he is silent, looking forward, concentrated on his own pace and the things he's seeing. From what you know of him, you can tell he's tense, but nothing more than that. Is he thinking of what he will say or how he'll act when you meet the people you are meant to meet? Is he finally understanding what the treaty he agreed to sign means? Is he starting to regret giving his word – and his daughter – to the man who created this place? You'll never know.

***

The door splits in two with a sharp hiss and a great corridor lies ahead you. Now you are organized so that the officers are ahead of your group, and the soldiers are behind you. The two men walk in and you all understand you have to follow them, but no one acts to rush you: the Stormtroopers only move when you take the first step.

As you walk through the corridor, you try to imitate your father and keep your emotions to yourself while concentrating on your pace, but it's easier to decide than to act. You want to stop and hide behind him, to hold his hand, just like you used to do as a kid and you have to face strangers or unpleasing guests in your house, but you know you can't. This time, you have to find courage, and do it by yourself. What you see doesn't help, though: you look around and all you see is black, silver and white with glimpses of bloody red.

The corridor ended, and a second one appears before you to give continuity to the path, and a third and other more. You walk for too long, long enough to understand that the place in which you are is bigger than your imagination would be capable of conceive, and that your way inside it won't be finished so soon. You feel like you can hear the floors and walls are saying this to you.

***

After corridors and corners beyond count, you finally reach the place where your group are meant to be greeted by the high command of the First Order. As you approach the door that now separates you from them, the officers explain the Supreme Leader could not come in person, so he sent a person who he trusted, but all of them are willing to meet the Senator y/ln and his people.

A small group of servant droids approach when you stop outside the door. They take your coats and one of the officers says they will take care of your clothes so that you will find them clean and tied up on your accommodations later. As the droids do their job, you think about the officers' last words: the Senator and his people. His _people_ , not his daughter, not his family. So, you are not worthy for them to specifically mention you. What does it say about the treatment you can expect here?

Before you find an answer, the droids roll through the corridor and disappear on a corner. The officers then open the door and you follow them inside the room.

There are people looking at you and the Senator's entourage: officers dressed in their black uniforms Stormtroopers, just as the ones who escorted you there, in their white armor, with their blasters, standing as copies of the same individual.

When the large black door opens in front of you, you walk into a room with intimidating dimensions, with dark floor and dark walls, and a great transparisteel barrier in the north. You and your people are observed from all angles the moment you enter the place. Even the officers, who are not wearing masks, seem to be clones, if not in their particular appearance, in their presence, like members of just one breed, born and raised at the same place and under the same weather. And you, your father and your diplomats are so different from each other, so human that you're sure you would always seem foreigners even if you were wearing uniforms as black as theirs.

You start to feel nauseated. The people, the walls, the absence of colors, every single detail in this place seems settled to tell you this is not your home and it will never be. And it's not just a question of organization: you always liked your things clean and in their right places. But the tidiness you see here doesn't feel natural. The heat system is operational in every corner you pass by, but still you are able to detect chills running down your spine: the cold you sense indoors is not the same from the one outside; it is from a different nature, and somehow more dangerous.

Here you finally see the people you were supposed to meet. They look at you with indescribable expressions, and for a moment your faith in your own capacity to fight for your people is shaken.

You never felt so small, afraid and lonely in your life.


	4. The General's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally is brought to the First Order's high command presence. Despite the exceptional differences between this military station and the others she has visited in her life, there are a few things that weren't unexpected at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was in the middle of this chapter, writing reader's responses, I noticed some Leia vibes and this was totally unplanned! I couldn't help remembering that scene in A New Hope when the princess meets Tarkin in the Death Star and doesn't give a f* lol Anyways, writing about a girl outclassing a bunch of grown men in uniforms is always too fun to say no right
> 
> (>.<)

Every step you take toward them feels like a step away from home and the freedom you know. All the time you have to resist the urge to look at your father, who's walking beside you, seeking for a comfort he cannot give you. From the people walking behind you two, not a single word is heard. The sound of the Stormtroopers’ boots echoing and coming back louder to your ears only make things worse.

Thanks to the researches you did in the previous days, you already knew most of those people selected to your reception. All of them are human, but you've read somewhere on HoloNet that their superior, who they use to call the Supreme Leader, is a force-sensitive humanoid individual named Snoke. As stated by one of the officers who guided you there, he's not present, and though you never met him in person, the little you found about him now makes you feel glad for his absence.

But this detail alone is not enough to cease your worries, because the people you see in this room have their own way to represent a threat to you.

A tall, silent figure involved in black fabric stands at the right side of the room; the figure doesn't move a muscle with your approaching, so that you could start to doubt about his human nature, but you know that this man, whose name is Kylo Ren, is the Supreme Leader's apprentice in the dark arts of the Force. None of this interests you, but you've read that he sometimes represents his master during conferences and events he cannot attend to, and according to what the officer said, this is the role he's playing now.

At Kylo Ren's left, surrounded by a group of lower-ranking officers that you suppose to be Captains or Lieutenants, is the General. You take a deep breath when your eyes meet him, and you promise yourself you won't be intimidated; you're aware that your inner state can reflect on outside, so you make heroic efforts to control your emotions and observe what you have in front of you. But when you and your group finally reach the officers, you discover the hard work that it will mean.

Apart from being taller – and thinner – than you’d suppose through the images during your researches, Armitage Hux emanates exactly the same aura you sensed when your father showed you that image of him on his datapad. As far as you can see, there are no remarkable differences between the man you saw on the HoloNet and the one you have before you: the same paleness covers his skin in every inch that's visible to the eye; his hair is brushed in the same style you saw in all the pictures, but now you see its tone is so vibrant that he can't stay among his colleagues and remain unnoticed, despite being dressed in black like all of them; but if there's one thing that seems almost impossible to fight against whether through an image or in person, it was his eyes. Blue, as clear and cold as this planet, almost unreal. You've been trying to stare at them to train your courage while you were making your way to the First Order's entourage, but now you feel forced to look away as you did when you looked at the screen of the datapad.

At this very moment, you can't look forward, because the General's eyes are fixed on you. You resist the temptation to look down, and force your eyes to wander around the room, to the other people, to the soldiers, but never to the floor. You just arrived at his territory, you say to yourself, it’s too early to give him the impression he already has some control over you. You try to keep your attention on your body language, on your father, on Ren, anything that can distract you from this discomfort, but you know, you sense his gaze. You know that he's not just staring at you: he's studying you, your appearance, your movements, trying to absorb everything he can to use it later when he will have to deal with you. You're aware that the slightest sign of fear or weakness will be noticed by his implacable eyes, but all you can think about is to run from their reach and hide.

When you finally manage to pay attention to what the other people are doing, you hear your father exchange greetings with Ren, who makes some strange noises through his mask in response. You repress an exasperated sigh; you think is too uncivilized of him to attend such an occasion with his face hidden behind a mask, but you don't say a word: it's not the time for comments like this and you are new to them; you must learn what you can about them before making your first move.

Instead of doing something normal like shaking your father's hand, the Supreme Leader's representative just nods in silence to the Senator and his entourage, and when he finally seems to notice your presence, he does the same, but slower. You nod in response, waiting to hear what he's going to say. But he says nothing and steps back, as to give up his place to another person.

Then, it’s the General’s turn. You forget about the rest and hold your breath, bracing yourself to whatever comes next.

He approaches with his hands behind his back, but before you can blame him for a discourtesy similar to Ren’s, he shows his right hand and offers it to your father, who accepts it with a brief smile.

\- Senator y/ln. It is an honor to share the same space as you.

Despite the polite tone of the speaker, you can’t help considering these words too dramatic for the occasion; if they came from a different man, you could take it as lip service. But somehow you are convinced that this doesn’t fit Armitage Hux.

Then it happens so fast you have no time to react: when you think he will just turn to the entourage and ignore you, he does the opposite. He nods at them, his eyes barely passing upon them before meeting you. He offers you his hand, but not for you to shake it. You contain a sigh: his manners might be old fashioned, but until now he has done nothing that could be seen as a true offense, and you won’t give him reasons to be accused of something similar. You raise your hand and put it on his.

On his lips you see a subtle smile as he directs his next words to you:

\- And the same can be said about Miss y/ln.

You nod, thinking he would kiss and release your hand, but he holds your wrist, turns it up and, unbuttoning your glove, takes it off before doing so. Despite your father’s presence, and the looks of both your people and the First Order’s personnel, he keeps your hand close to his lips for a little longer than necessary. Is he testing everyone’s patience? Or is he testing yours, waiting to see if you’ll pull your hand away or something? What is he trying to prove?

When he finally moves away, you don’t wait to find out if he’ll put your glove back for you: you turn your palm up and stare at him, claiming your glove. For a moment, he doesn’t seem willing to cooperate, and you think you’ll have to verbalize your request, but he smiles and gives it back to you.

However, you soon find out the General is not done with you yet.

– I understand you’ve traveled for too long to reach our Base. May you all need some rest – he calls a young officer at his right and explains that he will provide everything your group need before turning to you – And, Miss y/ln, I believe it’s my duty to warn you about the possibility of our first meeting to extend for a few hours, which might be tiring for you – he then makes a gesture with his hand indicating a second officer just behind him – Officer Gildor will lead you to your temporary quarters, where you can spend a few moments during this first meeting.

This. You can't say you weren't expecting something like this: the first time you looked over the group of officers you noticed there were no women among them. You understand what it says about this organization. And you don't appreciate it.

The mentioned officer takes a step forward, but before he opens his mouth you turn to the General and speak:

– Yes, I am tired, and I appreciate your concern, General, but I assure you that traveling as much as my partners never represented a problem for me at all. I still can stand on my feet – and then, loud enough for everyone to hear – I understand that being the only woman among you might be a little uncomfortable for some, but I am a part of this treaty. So I need to stay with you and hear all the terms.

You don't blink nor watch your tone while you speak. You look around, trying to determine how your words will fall on each one’s ears. You glance at Ren; can't see the man's eyes behind the mask, but you know they're watching you. The others make a good job managing to contain their own emotions, but you know this type: average military men who don’t appreciate surprises in any form, specially if coming from younger people. Finally, you stare at your future husband and find an intriguing expression on his face: if he’s trying to process what you just said or suppressing the irritation for getting such an unexpected response from a girl, you can't tell. Everyone is so quiet now that you can hear their heavy breath, and your own heart pounding in your ears.

Just when things start to get embarrassing, Armitage Hux breaks the silence. Looking in your eyes, he speaks to you without condescension in his voice for the first time:

– As you wish, Miss.

There's nothing exceptional about his tone except the harshness typical of someone who seems to not know how to speak if it's not to give orders, but somehow you feel like he must have been waiting for something like this to happen, or he was a fool.

You don't have much time to think about what happened, because it is your father who speaks this time:

\- If it is not too much to ask, General, I’d like my chambers to be next to my daughter’s.

You silently thank your father for this. Asking this means he understands what’s going on here, and you don’t have to feel alone anymore. Hux doesn’t have any reasons to refuse something so simple, specially to his future father-in-law.

He turns to his officers and gives them additional instructions about the accommodations. Then, to everyone else he states:

– All of you, please, follow me. There are too many things we have to discuss.

As you follow your guide toward the door through which you entered this room, you don’t hear a word from your group, and the same silence seems to dominate the First Order’s men. Despite this and the growing distance between you and him, you sense the General’s eyes burning your back. Now you know it for certain: he was testing you. He needed to know what kind of woman he’ll have in his quarters from now on. It wasn’t kind of him to do so, nor did it encourage the emergence of any spark of affection from you, but you can’t condemn him for taking precautions: he is in his territory, and no one should expect less in the present circumstances; besides, it’s clear that he wasn’t expecting you to react that way. People like him are not fond of surprises. Will this response of yours – and your future actions as well – be enough to grant his respect? No one can tell.

But for now you’re not worried. You concentrate on the fact that your father is proud of you, and he’ll be close to you until the meeting.


	5. Something That Is Not Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader faces what she'd call her second test at the Base: when a political discussion reaches a sensitive topic, how will she react to the possibility of disagreements between her understanding of what is right and the values defended by the other part?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Reader goes F* CENSORSHIP in this one haha  
> I hate politics, so why did I write this FRIKIN chapter?? And why is it so long? LOL
> 
> Second: this chapter took days to be written, it's the hardest one in this story, but I'm kinda proud of it ^^ I hope you like it
> 
> Third: thanks for reading this story! I know I'm using a very common trope, and i already said I don't have great plans for this fic, but you're reading and giving it kudos anyway. You're amazing guys!!

With your father's chambers being so close to yours, you have the assurance you need: you will not be left behind.

After being informed about the details of the next meeting, you set the hour for you to wake. Your father promised to come in person to your room so you two can attend the meeting together, to which you were more than glad.

As you take some rest, you prepare your spirit for what is coming. Despite the justified amount of fear, however, you recognize your current situation might be favorable as it wasn't in your own planet, for now you have consistent matter to analyze: you already met the Base, the General, some of his manners and kind of know what to expect from the people who surround him. Sometimes it's indispensable to see things with your own eyes.

The hours passed like minutes, or this is the impression you have when you leave the bed. Sleep came fast to you, and even the anxiety couldn't keep you up. But you don't feel tired; you just wish you could stay in bed, or at least in this room. You have so many things to think about and having to deal with people right now will not help you.

But, well, we cannot having everything, and you start your preparations.

***

When you open the door for your father and he puts his eyes on you, he doesn't say a word, but you know what he's thinking just by the subtle way he frowns. He's wondering if you plan to fight or cast a spell on General Hux, because you definitely invested on your clothes and props; besides, it's clear to him you've spent more time than usual on your make up. Whatever his opinions about what you're up to, it's not disapproval what you see in his eyes: you have to show your best side in such occasion.

After a moment of seriousness, you both laugh at each other. You want everything to end up well for yourselves and your planet, and you'll manage to get it.

***

At the center of the room, there's a large table prepared for the meeting, surrounded by chairs; all of this furniture is as black as the walls, but polished enough to emit the light entering through the transparisteel at the north of the room. It is not the same room of the reception: this one is smaller, rectangular, and you don't need to be told that it doesn't see people inside unless important events were in progress.

When you enter the place with your father and entourage, guided by an officer, you see the First Order's people are already in their places. General Hux is at the head of the table, and at his left is Kylo Ren. They all stand up to salute your group. You have the strange sensation that you're all late, and they were discussing part of the agenda without you. All the officers return to their previous positions, except Hux, who indicates the right seat beside him to your father, and the next one to you. When you pull your chair to sit, you glance at the other people of your group, fearing that there won't be enough seats for all of them, but in the end you see your fear is unfounded.

You look at the opposite side of your father, to Kylo Ren. For you, he looks more dangerous when he's not speaking, which is precisely the case this time. You don't know if he notices your look, but there's no time to find out, because you're quick to look away, to the General, hoping he doesn't give you any attention for now. Under his sober expression you notice a glimpse of discomfort or exasperation, probably because of Ren's presence: you already sensed the rivalry between these two, and now you're wondering how it will affect your life in this place and your relationship with your future husband.

Hux passes you a summary of the meeting's agenda, which consists in clarifying the main points of the treaty your father signed, and then starts the meeting itself. Everyone hears in silence. You take the opportunity to select the points you can agree and the ones you plan to discuss. At the same time, you observe the people around you. The present officers are the same ones who joined the reception; most of them appearing to be just a few years older than Hux, but you find two or three who are in their fifties or sixties. All of them certainly know the points of the treaty, but they pay attention to what the General is saying, as disciplined as possible. You can't look directly at your own diplomats, but you notice some uneasiness coming from the ones next to you.

The conversation follows as polite as possible between your father and Hux. The other people of both groups do not interrupt or make any comment. Kylo Ren remains in silence, only speaking when it's necessary to point out the views and terms stated by the Supreme Leader himself. Most of them, however, are known to the General, who talks to your father as an equal, though there is no reliable way to prove that their political and military positions carry the same importance. But these kind of things seem blended and confused in this organization, to the point it is impossible to separate them. Ironic that this have to be the rule when they claim to be the First _Order_. You notice your father doesn't feel at ease with this, but he manages to be what a Senator needs to be: educated, controlled and careful. You also see that the General has his own talents, though: unlike Ren, who's clearly discontent with the duty to take any part on this encounter, Hux seems interested in every detail of the treaty, committed to solve all small inconveniences; he doesn't let any question pass without a proper answer. You have to recognize he does an excellent job at communicating.

***

All this time, you've been listening to their conversation without the need or chance to participate on it. Despite what you said to Hux, you find all of this boring and would rather be in your room, lying on the bed and sleeping, but of course you couldn't let anyone speak to you the way he did.

Many things were discussed, including some points you found too relevant to not be directly questioned; your father apparently thinks the same, because he used all of his argumentation power over them, and even the General – who doesn't seem to have flexibility among his main qualities – was led to agree with the older man's appointments.

Because of the Senator's discernment, you saw no reasons to speak. Though you felt impatient at the moments when the aspects of the treaty you strongly disagree were brought to the conversation, you trusted your father to solve everything. But it does not go unnoticed to you that even he was avoiding a certain point. You tried to find a chance to speak, but you couldn't, and now you feel your hands sweating, because they are about to finish the political topics for the wedding's arrangements to take place.

You can't let this happen. Right when the General announces the new subject, you decide to speak.

\- You will forgive me, gentlemen, but there is something that is not clear to me.

All eyes turn to you. Your father says nothing, but knowing you as he does, he doesn't think he needs to interrupt or reprehend you: he knows you'd only do this if you have something valid to say. Your diplomats share your father's opinion, and they just wait in silence. But the officers in black don't know much about the Senator's young daughter, and you sense the looks of disapproval, particularly from the older ones. Ren just remains quiet, and all you can hear is his heavy breathing behind the mask; you suspect he has been sensing your impatience, but you wouldn't count on his compassion, since the annoying political discussion will be extended and he won't be able to leave at the time he meant thanks to you.

Hux, however, shows immediate interest, like a scientist who witnesses an unexpected result from an experiment.

\- You are free to present your concerns, Miss y/ln.

You nod in response.

\- Thank you, General. My concern is simple, and it will not take much of your time. The case is that, despite the impeccability of your communication standards, our people has their own culture on this matter, and our government maintains the tradition of respecting this, which means we live under the same principles as them. In our planet, all classes appreciate things such as freedom of speech and the State's non interference on private matters.

Hux has his back turned against the soft light of the room, but the subtle blush emerging on his cheeks is more than visible to you: you decided to not make things easy for him, and he just accepted the challenge.

\- And where exactly lies your concern on this matter, Miss, since the treaty we just signed aims to ensure peace between us?

This is the test. And you need to pass.

\- My concern lies on the fact that the rights of our people need to be assured, while any sort of transition in our communication system, including our laws of propaganda, will not disconsider the standards followed by our citizens for decades. I need to be sure that the changes that will come with this treaty will not result in any disturbance in our people's freedom, and the only way you can assure me that is making clear that _peace_ means the same thing for both of us.

Silence. For a moment, the only thing that comes to your ears are your heartbeats. You notice the looks of the officers go from you to their superior, but in their faces you see the mere wish to hear the General reply to you the way a man of the First Order would do instead of any curiosity about the question itself. It doesn't surprise you: they're military men after all.

But you already noticed that Hux differs from them in some aspects, and you're hoping that this distinction shows this time.

And it happens.

\- Indeed, your appointment must not be ignored, Miss y/ln, and I am glad to be the one in charge of giving it the necessary response. Your concerns, as I understand them, consist in fear of censorship and invasion of your citizens' privacy. As a communication professional myself, I would never diminish the importance of such fear – and, with a glance to his officers – However, we of the First Order agree that the absence of systematic ways to classify and distribute information brings no benefit for any people of any planet, for the lines separating the truth from the lies tend to be blurry. The disorder that usually comes from this does not help the ones who seek for peace. With peace we mean a state where people's right to have reliable, qualified sources of information and propaganda are entirely safeguarded.

You might be deceived, but you think you're seeing a discreet, warm smile on his lips.

\- Now, you have enough parameters through which decide if our understanding of peace is compatible.

This indicates the end of the topic. You can tell it by the tone of the General, as much as the silent relief that dominated the table when his words were heard. You’re still unable to decide if his responses are satisfactory or not, for no subject can cause more dissension between political authorities than communication rights, but you have nothing more to say. Besides, you feel a little tired: it’s indeed time to move on to lighter topics. You’re so bored now that you feel glad when your father starts to discuss the details of the wedding, sparing you to speak.

***

The last topic of the meeting was not a thorn field like the first ones. So everything was settled a few minutes later.

You used the last moments of the meeting to rest and observe, and thanks to that you had the strangest impression: by the constant glances he directed to you, it seems that General Hux was a bit disappointed for you to chose not to take part in the wedding’s discussion. You believe is has more to do with his own person than with the ceremony: judging your silence through the lens of his undeniable pride, it is absurd that a girl doesn’t show the faintest spark of excitement with the perspective of becoming his wife. Maybe he was trying to discipline you for making things difficult right at your first day in each other’s presence. Or maybe he noticed your tiredness and was eager to have this meeting finished.

The officers are dismissed and leave the room immediately. Your group of diplomats, who expect to leave right after them, is finally dismissed too; they are guided back to their quarters by an officer who stood at the room with this very purpose.

Lastly, your father and you exchange a few words with Hux and Kylo Ren, who remained in silence for several minutes, but now replies as polite as possible. For the first time, you pay close attention to what he says, and now you are surprised to notice that he must’ve had an exceptional education. You wonder if he came from a noble family or if it’s due to his preparations for the position of the Supreme Leader’s representative. However, you don’t think too much about it, because you don’t want him to sense your deliberations.

The General walks toward the door, and all of you follow him without a word, including Snoke's apprentice, whose emotions you can't read on his appearance but still emanates and spreads through the air; you don't know much about the uses of the Force, but you can see this is a man one wouldn't like to have as an enemy. Apparently, Hux shares these feelings, for he seems to keep a safe distance from him, despite maintaining the body posture of someone who’s in charge of the place.

You and your father are finally out of the room. While Ren says farewell to you and walks away on the corridor, Hux leads you to your quarters, still talking to your father.

He is as gentle as he can when he says goodbye to you, but his eyes tell you clearly that he’s waiting for an opportunity to exchange a few words with you alone.


	6. A White and a Black Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding day. Like everything that involves politics, it happens too fast for reader's taste, but she makes sure she has proper tools, for this is the official beginning of her battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea of two different wedding jewels some days ago, and all the rest was already planned. I didn't post this chapter before bc I was procrastinating (and I'm not even ashamed haha). The concept of the two gems with opposite shades "fighting" against each other, however, occurred to me the exact moment I typed the paragraph. For i was tying to write something "quiet", tense and with a bit of elegance, there are many subtleties in this chapter in particular, but I hope you like it ;)

You could opt for bringing a maid with you or something, but you knew you’d want to do it yourself; to be prepared for what is coming, no hands should be involved but yours. Even the service droids were dismissed when they approached the vanity in front of which you stand, brushing and curling your hair. Your make up is finished, and so is your clothing. The fabric of your dress is red, its shade darker than you’d prefer to use, still it’s too colorful if compared to the sobriety the black coats worn by everyone in this place. Red, however, is appropriate, since it’s one of the emblematic colors of the First Order. Your father frowned when he saw the dress for the first time, but after arriving at the Base and seeing the monochromatic landscape, he had to admit that you’ve made a good choice.

To say the least, that was the only plausible choice. Red, you know, is the color of a battlefield.

***

Your father walk beside you all the way, and this time you agreed to hold each other’s hands. Your diplomats walk with you as well. None of you speak.

Soon, you reach the room prepared for the ceremony. Two Stormtroopers are standing by its door, but they give space to your group as soon as the guide officer presses the side panel.

The door divided itself in two, you held your breath and squeezed your father’s hand as you took the first step inside the room.

***

You sense all looks turn to you the moment you cross the door. There are more people this time, since this room is larger than the previous ones and it was established that holovids of the ceremony would be broadcasted via HoloNet, so you find reporters and their droids in every direction you look. Besides, there are more high ranked officers who weren’t at the reception or the first meeting; according to the researches on the ranking system of their organization you did at your room, you identify some of them as Generals, and finally can distinguish the Lieutenants from the Captains; there are even two or three Admirals among them. You are not surprised to see them here: you understand that something like a wedding needs to be witnessed by a larger group of people.

Now that you are in the middle of your way to your groom’s side and before the officer in charge of the wedding, you recognize some the officers from the meeting. You don’t look at them for too long; you cannot be sure about their intentions or opinions while they are looking at you, but you suspect such thoughts wouldn’t be surprising at all, since your experience during meetings with military men taught you to not expect more than condescension and some sort of despise, for why would people like them should see you as more than the young and overweening princess you are? Besides, you remember the discontent looks and twisted lips of the older officers at every word you spoke during the meeting. It’s not like the first time you’re dealing with this trifling behavior towards you. But you don’t have the time nor the will to pay attention to them. Your primary task lies ahead: it is the General you need to worry about; you can leave the other ones for another day.

Your father stops just before you reach your place on Hux’s side. You turn to him, who nods and takes his positions among the diplomats, so that you and the General are left at the center of the room alone with the officiant. Only then you can look at Hux and see what his face can tell you his feelings. He notices your gaze as he offers his hand, and the way his fingers clench around yours says enough about what he’s thinking, as well as his discreet smile: considering what he learnt from you at the meeting, he’s satisfied with your choice of colors, and even amused by it. But if he finds you pretty, you have no idea. Well, this thought surprises you a bit: why would you care if he sees beauty in you? Now that you are the closest you’ve ever been to your future husband, with your hand held by his, you start to feel exposed, small; you’re afraid that the older people you’ve just met are correct in their opinions, and you’re just a little girl fighting against something you cannot win.

You look at the officer before you and try not to show concerns. He nods both at you and the General and starts the ceremony.

According to what was established during the meeting on the other day, it follows the main steps of a traditional wedding of your planet, but the officiant’s speech is shorter and less passionate, neither the bride or groom are smiling and an uncomfortable silence fills the air instead of the soft music you’d hear entwined with the priest’s words.

You don’t have to say a word. The acceptance to unite with the other person is attested by your signature on the document the officer shows you through his datapad. In your planet, documents in flat and flimsi were still common; here, you almost doubt that these people know what a flimsi is.

Once you’ve both signed your names, the officer gestures to a droid. It approaches from his left and shows the wedding jewels. The case is that the first Order was eager to transmit a sense of benevolence and unity concerning the systems and people they were about to take under their wing, and a marriage between its most powerful weapon’s Commander and the daughter of a Senator from one of the Order’s allied planets that respect the traditions of the girl’s homeland was the perfect opportunity for it. One of these traditions includes the exchange of jewels that symbolize your union and, unlike other planet’s jewels, they are different from each other: the bride receives a silver ring with a delicate ornament on its upside, while the groom has a silver brooch with a gem in it; its type and color is a matter of personal taste, and the case is the same for the ring’s gem. Only during the exchange the colors are revealed.

You chose a white gem for your ring, which seems to absorb the soft light of the room to defend itself against the dark shades of the brooch’s gem – no, it doesn’t surprise you that Hux has chosen a black gem for himself. Obeying the customs, he takes the ring from the tray carried by the droid and asks for your hand; you don’t think too much before attending him: you know if you’d take too long, your hand would start trembling. He’s not wearing his gloves, for it needs to be done with bare hands; he slowly makes the ring pass through the ring finger, then holds your hand for a moment, as if he wanted to see how the ring settles in it. When look in his eyes, he smiles and release you, so you can do your part. You take the brooch from the tray and unlock the pin; you look at the folds of his greatcoat to decide where you’d put it, when he lowers his eyes, staring the same point you were intended to pin the brooch; you look at him like you were asking for permission to perforate his coat’s fabric, which he grants you. You approach the brooch from his coat and, after two attempts, it sticks firmly to the fabric, a black star blending with the night sky.

The jewels exchange were done, but the ceremony was not over yet. In fact, the moment you were avoiding to think about has come: once the jewels were on their places and the droid was dismissed with its empty tray, the officiant nods at you for the last time, which means the permission for your first public kiss.

It happens so fast it leaves you thinking if it was real. At the officer’s nod, Hux turns to you and, with his fingers under your chin, he lifts your face and touch your lips with his; your hands clench each other at his touch and your eyes close, but you don’t move your feet: he is tall, but you refuse to stand on tiptoe, so that he has to bend down. If he realizes what you do, you can’t be sure, but he cooperates.

You cannot say that this is your first kiss. During your days in your Academy, you’ve met some boys who were interesting enough for you to gift them with kisses, but time passed and you’ve ended up with a full political and social agenda and no time for boys. Now circumstances changed, and you are a married woman, and more are expected from you, for you are not dealing with a boy here. Your husband is a man, and on him depends all your hope to preserve the freedom – and existence – of your planet.

The wedding is over. You both turn to the people at the room, and Hux passes his hand around your waist and brings you a little closer to him, as his first move in a game you are forced to play. Your move is the natural reaction of looking at the opposite side before he tries to give you a second kiss.

The battle has just began.


	7. A Silent Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony is finished, and now reader is officially the General's wife. She manages to get a moment for herself at a viewport, resting while looking at the landscape, for she has too much to think about. However, she's not going to be alone for so long, and her company is quick to reveal his own thoughts about the next hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we've reached the chapter that justifies the story's title! Yay! It is also one my favorite parts. I even sensed some Regency vibes in their conversation: jut like reader, Hux was quick to learn what he could about his betrothed, which allowed him to master the art of making her tense and curious. But what I appreciate most in this dialogue is that it sets them as equals, two people recognizing each other's value as warriors, but not dropping their guard.
> 
> Also, thanks for the hits and kudos! They mean a lot to me ;)

The ceremony was finally over. The press stood at the wedding room, preparing to leave and edit their holonews, the officiant has left as soon as his work was finished and all the guests moved after you to another room for a reception, which was brief thanks to the stars: if there is one thing you can be thankful for in this place, it is the objectivity with which the First Order conducts all activities.

During the reception, your father, in the role of your closest relative, came to greet you and your new husband; this time, you were allowed to show your affection for each other in a proper way, so you hugged him tight, feeling safe for the first time on this day. The Senator approached the General and greeted him with a handshake, but nothing more than that. However, you noticed no one came to greet you from _his_ side. It is only then you remembered what you’ve read on your research: Armitage Hux doesn’t have any living relatives. But before you can decide how to feel about it, an old Admiral came and greeted you two, playing the part of his absent relative.

***

Now you are standing before a large _viewport_ , alone, holding a glass which content you almost gave up drinking. You have no company but it, and despite the whispers that come to you from the small groups in the middle of the room, this party seems so silent to you can't name it like this. Your father is out of your sight, but you know he's still here, too busy with his own social demands to pay attention to you. Many officers were eager to talk to him, but everyone seemed to forget about you. Not that you find this offensive or worthy of your worries: it could be if the circumstances were different, but here you feel glad for these moments on your own. And not just because you feel tired.

As the Senator's daughter and the General's wife, you have too much to think about.

First of all, now you can say you've seen enough of them to understand a part of the system that keeps the First Order functional. You already knew you wouldn’t agree with all of them before leaving your planet, so you’ve decided you’d need to manage to keep your people away from some potentially dangerous terms of the original treaty. You’ve absorbed everything you could from the General’s explanations, then you’ve stated your worries – conditions – when you spoke; you noticed the condescending tone he used to speak to you for the first time disappeared when he replied to your concerns, which you could count as a positive change, but it is still to soon to be sure if it will extended to your next interactions or if it was just courtesy. Besides, you had your father and your most experienced diplomats with you at that time. Soon, they will all prepare to leave, and you will find yourself alone in the nest, counting on yourself and your faith that the Senator and his personnel will maintain the circumstances under control in you homeland. What your father did that led you both to the current situation, however, is enough to diminish your hope on this matter.

Your concerns about the situation of your people, however, are not your biggest problem right now. You have to think about yourself, and your life with Armitage Hux. You've spent most of your last days in your planet trying to process the fact that you’d have to handle the same unsettling emotions you’ve experienced while looking at his images in a dangerous level when you'd meet him in person, and when the encounter happened, you tried to learn from every detail, every little thing you could to understand what kind of man you would have to deal with. Despite your political experience being limited by your youth, you can say you knowledge on these matters are deeper than most of the people of your age, thanks to the fact that you’re the daughter of a Senator who didn’t hesitate to instruct you, which includes the lesson that oriented you in every aspect of your life: if you learn from everything your eyes can teach you, there will be no unsolvable situation for you. You were nervous before your arrival at Starkiller Base as you’ve never been in your life, but repeating this lesson to yourself has been helpful.

Problem is, what you have found this time is far more intriguing than you expected.

It might be silly to say such thing in your situation, but Armitage is different from all men you’ve ever met. Of course, you’ve met some people you’d describe as less warm or passionate than the average human being, but this time it’s different. This man is _cold_ , the term being understood at its purest meaning.This is the first thing you thought – felt – when you’ve put your eyes on him. As cold as the air of this planet. You can't find a word for it, but he has something that forces anyone under his eye into tension, and it's so effective that even you were unable to do anything but let him examine, scrutinize you, while finding yourself afraid of the possibility of having this man uncovering unpleasing things about you, reaching your secrets, exploring your weaknesses.

And now you are bound to him for an undetermined time. You will have to be in his presence, speak to him, listen to his voice, watch yourself carefully and never forget your silent battle. He will always be around, whenever he wants to, whether you need company or not. You won't always have opportunities to keep him away, starting with tonight. Tonight... the wedding night! You can't believe you almost forgot it! Your face burns as you try to imagine where you will be in the next hours. You don’t close your eyes, but it’s like a strange dream you can’t wake up from: you see yourself locked in the chambers with him, letting him untie your clothes, touch you, take you in his arms and carry you to bed... You feel the breath escaping from your lungs at this last thought and you suddenly remember the glass in your hand is still full.

You empty it and glance around to see if anyone is paying attention to you. Before you can take a breath of relief, you hear a voice behind you.

– Do you like the view, Mrs. Hux?

You startle so violently that the glass almost slip from your fingers, but he makes a quick movement and helps you before the glass can fall. Your eyes can't follow his moves, and all you see after that is his hands surrounding yours. He's wearing black leather gloves now, but the pale skin of his wrists are visible under the coat's sleeves; his hands are bigger than yours, and stronger... and surprisingly warm. Or at least this is the impression you have from the contact with the gloves. You interrupt it when you see a servant droid approaching with an empty tray; you put the glass upon it without second thoughts and turn to the _viewport_.

The General walks toward it and stops by your side, waiting for an answer. Here, you think, we have a man who's not used to deal with refusals. But you decide that it's time to face him, and everything that will come with the treaty.

– I've only seen the sunset on a snowy territory a few times. I am not the right person to say if it is pleasing or not – you were staring at the landscape, but now you turn and look in his eyes – But I suppose you've been living here for a while, General. So, tell me what do you think. Do you like the view?

In his face you see no surprise, nor exasperation or contrariety. He doesn't even glance at the landscape: he just stares at you for a moment, without a word, and before he speaks you already know he's not going to talk about the snow.

– Like? – with his lips, he does something close to a smile – Look at this view. Look at the clear, white snow. Cold, implacable, almost fierce. It could be the death of us all if we were left at its hold. But once it receives the touch of the morning sun, it melts in light and warmness. You see, it is so adorable that I could say it is a bit light of you to ask me if I like the view.

You don't look down, you don't make any movement. You just keep your eyes glued to his. You try, but soon you understand that it's out of your reach to tell if he's flirting or laughing at you. Such behavior would certainly annoy you if the person and the occasion were different, but this time, since you do not know much about his manners to determine what it is to be taken seriously and what is not, you just want to hear, and observe. When you saw him for the first time, you admitted that this man might not be so easy to comprehend, but now you're completely lost. He's nothing like what you've been led to believe by the news on HoloNet and the things your father told you: he’s somewhat deeper than that, and yet something more. You're confused; of course you could expect the General people see in public to be different from the man he is in particular, but what you see is beyond any conjecture.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel a subtle touch on your hand: you sense your fingers being caressed and held by others.

– Not only I like the view, but it would be closer to reality if I said I am overjoyed with it.

He closes his hand around yours and brings it to his lips. Instead of releasing it after the kiss, however, he keeps it close to his face, his mouth rubbing your palm, his nostrils smelling your fragrance. With his eyes closed, he seems to be in another world.

It is you who breaks the spell.

– You think it's frivolous of me to ask if you like the view, General, but didn't you consider the possibility of me thinking the same – making the best attempts to not seem rude, you take your hand out of his reach – Or it never occurred to you that my opinions could be taken as seriously as yours?

Armitage Hux shows you an actual smile for the first time when you finish your sentence.

– Well, this was the first thing that occurred to me when I laid my eyes on you. Therefore, I knew only a question like this would instigate your perception and make you talk.

You don't try to find an answer to this. You don't even have one. And before you have the chance to do it first, he says goodbye – in his peculiar manners.

– You will forgive me, but I have to look after some unfinished and uninteresting conversations with other people here.

He puts his fingers under your chin and leaves a gentle kiss on your right cheek. But he doesn't step away before saying his last words:

– I'll be back soon. I'm willing to present you to our chambers.

For the first time, he has a smirk on his face instead of the discreet smile you’ve already learned to associate with him. You sense your face burning, but there’s nothing you can do, and you don’t even care, for he soon steps away from the transparisteel and your presence, leaving you with the unsettling conclusion that your thoughts were not uniquely yours.

He was thinking about the next hours too.


	8. Alone in the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the wedding party, reader is informed by her father that he and his entourage are leaving the next day. He doesn't explain the true reasons for this sudden departure, but it's implied that the First Order has something to do with it. Whatever the reasons, reader is shocked and desperately needs some time on her own to organize her thoughts.
> 
> But to get this moment of privacy, she will first have to deal with her husband, who seems as willing to show her the chambers as he told her moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many hits in so little time! Guys, you're amazing! Thank you!
> 
> Sooo things are getting warm in this one. Not hot, just warm... It's not that easy to get rid of Armitage Hux, and we know that very well.

You do not feel in peace when the time for you to exit the room finally came.

In fact, you couldn’t rest while you were there, but right after Hux left to manage the _uninteresting_ conversations with the guests – when you just thought things couldn’t get worse – your father approached, and once you’ve laid your eyes on his face, you knew something was wrong. You tried to look away so that he couldn’t see the blush in your cheeks caused by your husband’s last words, but you set your worries about yourself aside when you saw the uneasiness in his eyes. You were alarmed, but you waited for him to speak first; he would do it when he was prepared.

His first act before it was smile. None of this was easy for him, but you didn’t understand how much it was costing to him until you saw that smile, the bright in his eyes, the wrinkles around them. Now he seemed so tired, so old, so unlike him that you barely recognize your father in that face.

Then his first words came.

– My child.

The sadness in these words made you believe he was aware of your thoughts. He approached and caressed your face.

– Maybe I do not have the right to call you like this anymore – his hand trembled next to your face – Not after what I did. And not after I do what I am going to do.

Now you were afraid. What was he talking about?

– I am leaving tomorrow, y/n – he says with no hesitating, and you had to suppress a scream.

– But I… I thought you were staying for one day or two...

– I wish I could stay with you at least for a few days. But I cannot. My presence is required in our planet since the treaty has been turned public and you are married. The Council needs to be informed of the minor details, and our people need to hear the official pronouncement a soon as possible.

Your father’s tone was lower than usual. But it was not just because he didn’t want the others to hear the conversation: you swear you sensed some fear in his voice. You also know that things were happening too fast if compared to similar situations you’ve witnessed in the past. It was like they didn’t want your father to linger here, even if it meant an abrupt separation from his daughter. You can’t help feeling some despise about the circumstances. The First Order _rushes_ everything.

Your father perceived the direction of your thoughts and nodded. Indeed, he had as much reasons to be afraid as you, but you were together since the start. Now, you’d only count on yourselves. It was so cruel you couldn’t put it into words.

As you always do when things get too difficult, you turned your attention to the practical aspects of the situation.

– May I at least say goodbye to you tomorrow?

– Of course.

You didn’t answer. You looked around you, at the dark walls and the soft lights, at the officers, the Stormtroopers at the door, at the _viewport_ and the wild landscape on the other side, and contemplated the perspective of being alone in this place for the first time.

You were going to be left alone in the nest, and that was your time to be afraid.

***

All the conversations and amenities of the party were over. You and your husband left the room behind, and not even the Stormtroopers followed you.

Now you feel glad for he is not holding your hand as you walk together towards the place you’ll have to consider your chambers: instead, you have your arms entwined, and as long as you have your hand resting on his arm, he will not sense your anxiety even if he keeps his own hand upon yours, as he’s doing right now. If he held your hand the traditional way, he would have already asked why you were so nervous.

You also notice he is slowing his own pace as for you to not be left behind. In fact, you would have preferred to walk faster; anything that seems slower that it is supposed to be has no use but to increase the chaos of your emotions. The way is long, as all others here, and one of you are talking as you walk, so you take the opportunity to think about what you’re going to do when you finally reach the chambers. Unfortunately for you, it’s growing harder to come up with something as the room’s door approaches in the physical space and in your mind. You take a silent breath…

And remember your father’s lesson about observe.

You start to look around, to the walls, the floor, the lights. Despite they being just like all the others you saw before, having them to lay your eyes on is kind of refreshing. Then you look at Hux, to see if his eyes, his face can tell something about his thoughts. Well, you don’t have to guess, because he soon returns your look, and a smile starts to appear on the corner of his mouth.

– Is it safe for me to ask what you got in your mind, y/n? – this treatment sounds strange to your ears at first; you almost forgot he knew your name before your first encounter.

His voice is low, and soft if compared to the tone he uses when he’s on his officers presence. Also, this is the first time he uses your first name to speak to you, and by the way it sounds on his mouth, you decide you can give him a spark of trust.

You smile at your own reply.

– Is it safe for me to answer your question properly?

– Perhaps if there was another way to be sure we are thinking about the same thing, I could assure you there’s nothing to be afraid of. But with the present circumstances, you are alone with your fears.

This is the precise moment when you realize you can buy some time to think of a plan if you manage to keep this conversation alive. That’s good. That’s a start.

You hold his arm a little tighter.

– It is just that... I thought we were having some troopers with us – you look over your shoulder for the empty corridor behind – Someone to guard the doors.

The smile he gives you when he hears your words is something you won’t forget so soon.

– Well, I do not believe we would want someone at our doors for now.

Instead of blushing and lower your eyes, you get into the subject, for you need time.

– Are you telling me that these walls are not exactly impassable… or soundproof? – you smile then – I thought you were very fond of your privacy.

– And I am – with his free hand, he strokes your chin – So we are not having any guards at our doors tonight, just in case.

The conversation follows like this for the next moments, then you both get quiet, but at ease in each other’s company. Despite the fact that is nearly impossible to humbug this man, you sense you gained some bits of his trust through that small talk, and you are not strangers anymore. It’s a weird kind of intimacy, but maybe it’s everything you need for now. This change of situation is important for it means you can risk some sensibility, or even make a request.

Finally, you turn a corner and the chambers’ door are visible, and you see your chance to do so. You both stop in front of it, and you act fast: Hux releases your arm, but before he puts his right hand upon the panel, you take his left one, letting him sense your shiver.

He turns immediately to you.

– What happened?

That’s it. That’s the moment. Your mind is a mess, but if you fail now, you’ll never get the time you need to put things in their places. You low your eyes to your hands united and speak in a whisper.

– I just… – you glance at his hand on the panel to see if it’s still there and notice he’s pulling it away from the wall – I’m feeling tired.

He turns all his attentions to you now. That’s good. When he has his both hands on your shoulders and his eyes fixed on you, you talk louder.

– I was eager to talk to you in private, for I couldn’t tell you this in front of the guests, but... Everything is happening too fast. Of course, it was expected to be this way, but… – you look in his eyes and see genuine interest in them; thanks the stars you’re being convincing – Now that I’m about to enter this room, I don’t feel I can handle anything more for now.

You raise your eyes and see he is trying to understand where this conversation will end up. He is suspicious, but he maintains the softness in his tone.

– What are you trying to tell me, y/n? – and, whispering – That you are nervous? That you have never been with a man before?

In fact, you’ve never been. But having your first night is not your main concern now: you have some stuff to solve before letting him touch you, which would only cloud your mind if it happened in the next moments. However, it’s not bad that he sees your worries in such a simplistic way: you just need to get rid of him for a while, and then you can do whatever your role as wife demands from you.

You give a soft squeeze on his hand.

\- Give me just one day. One day or two, at most. Nothing more than that, I promise.

You are anxious, and there’s a hurricane inside your head, but your voice remains calm and low. One higher note on it and you’d see your request receiving a negative answer. But thanks the stars he just kisses your cheek and smiles.

\- Take this little time to feel at ease in your new home.

You nod in silence, releasing your breath in relief as he turns to the panel. The door splits in two, and you are led into the chambers.

***

You don’t look around for much longer. Naturally, you are curious to know each corner of your new chambers, but there will be a time for this; now, you need to be alone. Once Hux walks into the room behind you and presses the panel to close the door, you're quick to ask where the _refresher_ is. He points you the way and you immediately go there, explaining you want to take a bath and clean the make up off your face.

\- Take the time you need – he says while taking off his greatcoat and the gloves he put back during the party – There is servant droid on the refresher, in case you need assistance.

***

Finally.

A little time for yourself, with no noises, no small talk, no people to reply to, no problems to deal with. Under the shower there’s only you and your thoughts. As the warm water surround your body, tears inadvertently come out and blend with it. You try not make a sound, but the shower disguises your sobs.

You are now far from home, in a hostile environment, surrounded by people who have nothing to do with you, and having to deal with a man whose principles are partly obscure for you. And as if it was not enough, your father – the only person you can trust as a friend, despite being the responsible for all of this – is leaving sooner than you expected, so that you’ll be all alone within a few hours. If he asked the General to stay in a room that was close to yours just one day before, why didn’t he ask to stay at least for a few days? Or did he ask and had his request refused? It’s not that hard to suppose that something like might have happened. But still you feel desperate. You feel betrayed. Signing a peace treaty with the First Order and arranging a marriage with one of its Generals, this you could stand, but leaving you alone here like this? That is too much. You almost lost the remaining respect you had for him when he told you about his departure. It is not the case that you don’t know he’s suffering too. But for now, you need to handle your own pain.

When you deactivate the shower, the first thing you do is to look at your face in the mirror and see if your cheeks are red or something. You don’t want to have Armitage Hux – who already has to wait for two days to start behaving like your husband – bothering you with questions. When you’ll leave the refresher, all you want is silence and a bed to lay down.

***

Soon you're back to the bed's area, and Hux says it's his time to prepare himself. You’re sitting on the bed, if trying to pray or shut your mind down before your thoughts drive you crazy, you are not sure. He walks toward the bed and for a moment you're afraid he's going to try to do more than just kiss your mouth. You look up and consider to push him away, but decide to allow his approaching; fortunately, he maintain his word and just leaves a kiss on your temple, then walks away.

You're aware that you’ve been faking part of your tiredness since the party, but now you realize your body is actually in need of rest: the social obligations and all the mental work you had to perform in silence are now taking their toll. You overcome your apprehension and lay on the bed; which side was reserved for you, you can't tell and you don't want to guess. You lay your head on the pillow and close your eyes, but you don't cover your body with the sheets.

You want to, but it is not your intention to sleep right now.

You’ll wait for Hux to go back, for you're going to perform some sort of test, a final test to see what kind of man you have with you in these chambers. You lay on your right side, close your eyes and wait.

Moments later, you hear the noise of the _refresher’s_ door; slow, soft steps upon the carpet approach the bed and stop, as if the he was analyzing what he’s seeing and what to do about it; but soon his considerations are finished, and the steps are heard again, this time stopping in front of you, beside the bed. Your hear nothing but his controlled breath; your eyes are still closed, but you sense his gaze on you, your body, your curves, your position. It takes all your strength and courage to stay quiet and not make a single movement, but somehow you manage to do it.

You hear the soft sound, the noise of a fabric when it rubs on someone's skin, and you know he's moving, maybe stretching his arm. Soon you find out this is exactly what he's doing, for after that you feel a delicate touch of fingers on your left foot. You can't help but to squeeze it on your right one, and the fingers are pulled away, but once you stop moving they come back, and you sense them running up your leg, caressing it. They keep their pace until they reach your thigh, but here you notice a slight change on the pattern: you feel the touch increase its intensity, and now his hand gives a soft squeeze on it; you're not sure if your breath sounded too loud or if he knows you're not sleeping, but you keep pretending.

Now you feel not only his fingers, but also his palm on your hips and then on your waist, and you start to ask yourself if he's not going to stop. You want to open your eyes ad stand up and tell him to stop, but you also want to find out where it will end. You really need to know. You hear your heart pounding in your ear that’s pressed against the pillow, and the sound makes you more and more anxious, but you do your best to ignore it.

But right when you think you won't take this anymore, his touch suddenly turns back to its original delicacy, and his fingers stroke your arm, brushing your hair away from your shoulder; you feel them putting it behind your ear, and the back of his hand stroking your cheek, and then… nothing.

He steps away with no apparent reason. An instant later, you notice a pressure upon the bed: he's taking his place beside you. You feel tempted to stand up and confirm that you're awake, but you know that this would be the worst moment to do it: you'd have to deal with unpleasing questions and the stars know what else.

You feel the subtle heat of his body getting close to yours; soon, his arms pass around your waist and you feel his breath touching your ear and neck along with a whisper.

– I want to talk to you tomorrow.

He kisses your earlobe and pulls away, maybe turning his back to you on the bed. You are still not sure if he already knows that you're not sleeping, but now you'll never know.


	9. Blue Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up in the middle of the night. She tries to put herself together without waking her husband, but well, his sleep is lighter than a snowflake of this planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to solve a huge block caused by a sentence I was sure I had to remove from the previous chapter but kept it there anyway. And so... we have more of the softness Hux has previously shown to his new wife, and she has some thoughts on it to share ;)
> 
> Sorry for my absence and thanksfor keeping coming here, I love you! <3

With a startle, you wake  up  in the middle of the night.  The room is in complete darkness.  You’re cold and gasping for air, but still you sense a thin layer of sweat all over your skin. The dream you had is the responsible for this: you dreamed it was almost midday, your father had left without saying goodbye to you and you were left alone, locked in these chambers.

Y ou turn on the bed to see if Hux is sleeping. Judging by his deep breath, he is. You move in order to take a part of the sheets for yourself without disturb ing him,  but your efforts are in vain: as expected of someone like him, he is a light sleeper, and the first pressure your elbow makes on the mattress is enough for him to sit on it and ask if everything is okay.

\-  Yes. It was just a bad dream.

You keep your answer as short as possible to not give him chance to ask a second question, but your precaution is useless: he turns and activates a bluish lamp on his side of the bed, then looks at you to take his own conclusions. You can’t see yourself when he does it, but the p reoccupation on your face is obvious to him,  even at this soft light .

\- You are thinking about your father. And the farewell. I understand.

He strokes your chin as an attempt to calm you down. It doesn’t work, less because of the circumstances and more because he doesn’t know you so well that he can comfort you with just a gesture. But you don’t point out the inefficiency of his response; you don’t feel it’d be fair,  not so soon in your common life . Besides, you are not willing to start a discussion, not when you should be sleeping.

However, now that you are fully awake, you have no reason to not ask what’s been around your mind since the party:

\- Why does my father have to leave so early?

Hux is not intimidated by the direct question.

\-  I believe he told you about the reasons. The people need to be informed about the treaty and the main terms as soon as possible, and your father is  meant to lead this process. There is no time for him to waste.

This answer doesn’t sound more convincing than when it came from your father’s mouth a few hours ago. But, unlike your father, Hux is not used to give additional explanations to what he says, and his words sounds like the end of a conversation. This irritates you more than assures you.

\- I don’t believe it’s something that cannot wait for just one day – you watch your tone, for the room is too silent for any whisper  to turn into a yell – Guess I am better not sleeping  so I will  not lose his departure.

H is face is covered in the penumbra, but you recognize the signs of a smile growing on it.

\- Fortunately, these extreme measures are not necessary, for I will go with you.

It’s not exactly a surprise for you to hear that, but this time you can’t control your mouth and say the first thing that came to your mind at this moment:

\- Otherwise, the possibility of me losing the chance to say goodbye to my father would be real. Is that what you’re saying?

\-  What I am saying – with a gesture of his fingers, Hux brushes your hair behind your ear;  his voice doesn’t change – Is that, given the unpleasing circumstances, being at her side during  her father’s departure is the least I can do to my new wife.

N ow you decide that it’s time to keep quiet. You don’t like the role you’re playing right now. It is not like the one you played at the meeting or at the party; this time, you  just  took the risk to be  nothing but annoying.  You nod and start to  arrange the sheets. You lay down and turn your back on him as you cover your shoulders.

You notice when the blue light turns out  and close your eyes, concentrated on recover ing your sleep.  Soon, you sense him laying back on his place, but not on his previous position: you feel his arms passing around you and his lips leaving a kiss on your shoulder under the sheet. You move, trying to pull yourself away, but then your hear his voice.

\- Do not be afraid. I am used to keep my word.

Y ou stop moving, thinking about this. In this matter, he has been honest with you since you both crossed the chambers’ doors.  You asked him for some time; he didn’t try to take you after that; he passed your first test. Besides, you did not object to caresses.  In fact, after being used with his manners, which looked too dramatic for your taste, you sensed a bit of gentleness in them. You sense it now, and you even think they’re better than having his back turned to yours on the bed. You are yet to know the other sides of him, but for now you can handle this one.

You know, it’s the girl in you speaking: you are tired,  full of doubts and alone;  all you want is to give in for a moment, and let him carry you; you want to open up to him and not have to worry about anything. You notice you’re starting to feel aroused; soon, you’re considering to give up your request and ask him  to kiss you,  to touch you, to take you right now…  Well, l ook, what tiredness and lack of attention do to you!

You move a little and ask him if he’s awake. Once he confirms, a brief conversation takes place.

\- What happened?

\- I wanted to know.. What did you want to talk to me tomorrow?

\- So, you were awake.

\- Yes. Can you answer me that?

\- I wanted to say that I know what you are doing.

You shiver in his arms.

\- What do you mean?

\- Since the first time we met, I knew you were testing me.  I cannot say I have not been doing the same to you. But you have nothing to worry about, if you think I am taking this as an offense. No, in fact, I’ve expected nothing less than you. Do not think you were not doing a good job just because I noticed it. It is too soon for you to understand, but here in your new home, such level of preparation is not too much. 


	10. "Goodbye, Father"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning, and reader will find out that what's coming is more than just a soft light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to break one of my Hux's headcannons and make him talk too much in the early morning lol
> 
> Reader's tension is partly gone because he finally reveals his thoughts about her observations, but while it's a relief for her no longer having to hide everything, she has to be prepared for her new circumstances: after her father's farewell, she will be alone to deal with a smart man who knows he's being observed and, because of this, will increase his own vigilance over her.

Despite what you believed, you were tired enough to fall asleep again, even with Hux's arms around you. As far as you could see, he slept before you, and didn't move while you were awake.

The next morning came cold and grey. The light entering through the transparisteel wall touches your face, and you shiver. But you don't need to open your eyes to realize your current position is not the one in which you slept: you turned on the bed, and now your head rests on your husband's shoulder, your face touching his warm skin; along with it, there's his own scent, blended with soap and body lotion. It takes a moment for your nostrils to notice the scent, which means you got used to it during your sleep. You need to admit our bodies do weird things when they want to. But right when you think that's all, you move a little, and realize your breasts pressing his chest and your legs entwined with his; his arm surrounds your waist, keeping you close.

Now you can't stand still. You know you'll probably wake him up if you leave your place, and there is no way for you to do it without being face to face with him, but staying here takes such an effort... or not. You don't have logical reasons to leave the bed right now. You are comfortable the way you are. You close your eyes again, and the feelings that grew inside you last night return: you feel warmed and relaxed, unworried... The rest can wait...

You sense something, but it's so slow, subtle that you're convinced it is just an impression: you think his hand is stroking your back. You wait a little, and understand it is not your imagination; that's exactly what's happening: you feel his fingers rubbing upon the fabric of your gown, sometimes curling the ends of your hair. Maybe he doesn't know you're awake, or maybe he's doing it unconsciously, but whatever the case, you can't stand up.

And you don't want to.

You're trapped but, in fact, you like it. You crave it; you sense your arousal returning, and you do nothing about it. You didn't plan this situation; you didn't ask for it. The truth is that you never imagined something like this could happen: you've worked hard to not be defeated by this man in your words and principles, to establish yourself as an equal to him, but you weren't counting on being disarmed by a single stroke.

It's too soon to be subdued. You should not let it happen; you should not be manipulated by your own feelings like this. The girl in you might want to be spoiled and caressed like a pet, but the Senator's daughter cannot give this man a chance to brag about how easy it was for him to put the princess on her place.

While you're trying to convince yourself of this, your cheeks burn and a subtle hardness surround your breasts. This is the last thing you want him to notice; so, despite the probability of having him awake, you lean on your hands and slowly pull away. He doesn't move. For a moment, you are upon him; you stop and stare at his face.

Armitage is, in fact, a beautiful man. Apart from what he is when he's awake, you must recognize that. He's not just as pale as the holoimages and his black uniform made you think: even without the direct influence of the sunlight, there's a rosy shade covering his lips, around his nose, eyes and ears; his orange eyelashes cast a delicate shade on his cheeks at the soft morning light; even when he seems as relaxed as can be, his jawline doesn't lose its appearance of strength, with some orange dots growing out of his skin pointing the need of having his beard shaved. It is tempting to touch it with your fingers, to hold his chin and place a kiss on his lips.

You pull away, sitting on your side of the bed and looking away. Your eyes burn, and you pass your hands on them to keep them open. You notice a movement beside you; he's waking up. You bend your knees under the sheets and adjust your gown; since last night, you regret not finding something else to wear, for the fabric of this one is as thin as paper and shows everything, including the evident shape of your nipples.

You hear his breath and then his voice behind you.

\- So you are used to wake up so early.

The first reply that comes to you is "And I never thought you'd be used to wake up by noon", but all you say is:

\- I can't go back to sleep – you cover your mouth and yawn – So it is better to stand up.

You think you just heard a muffled laugh. You turn to him, but he's serious, and his eyes are still closed.

\- How long have you been awake?

\- One hour, if my count is correct.

Your cheeks get warm, and you look away despite knowing he cannot see it. Everything you felt while you were lying with him, he noticed. Now, all you can do is not to talk about it.

\- But you seemed so comfortable that I thought it would be unfair to disturb you.

You turn to thank him for his concern, but he didn't finish yet.

\- All of this – he opens his eyes; the shadow of a smile grows on his lips – Must have been tiring for you.

Suddenly it doesn't feel safe to keep so close to him. But you're unable to move.

\- I don't understand.

Hux still has his arm around your waist. You feel his hand stroking your back as he did when you were lying.

\- Yes, you do, y/n. You see, you managed to impress me right from the start, but I am not a fool. I know the reason why you asked my for some time. I mean, the _main_ reason.

Cold sweat covers your hands, and you hide them under the sheets. Since you don't open your mouth, he takes this as an invitation to explain.

\- You wanted to observe me. My talking, my steps, my actions. You needed to know the man who which you'd have to share your space, your time and your bed before giving me permission to touch you, for you feared that a precipitation in this matter would cloud your judgment and bring harm to your people. You were hoping to gain some time to learn a little from me and behave accordingly – this time, he shows you a genuine smile – A wise decision. I expected nothing less from a Senator's daughter.

He closes his eyes again and falls silent. You're not sure if he's trying to go back to sleep, but does it matter now? If he knew it all this time, your disguise was not a disguise after all. But, well, it's like he said: he must be a fool to not know. And now it is over. You don't have much to do but to confirm.

\- As the Senator's daughter, my work never ends. If I put it aside for a moment, my planet will face the consequences – you bend your legs and surround them with your arms – I am here fighting while you sleep with nothing to worry about.

\- Who said I am sleeping?

You turn to him for the second time. His eyes are glued on you. You sigh.

\- Do you never sleep?

\- I do.

\- And you always talk this much in the morning?

\- No. Until last night, I used to sleep and wake up alone in this room.

You notice the _I used to_. It is different from _I never_. You try not to think about it. But, again, he seems to anticipate you.

\- However, having company is not so bad.

You feel a gentle pressure of fingers on your waist.

\- Speaking about it, it is still too early. The departure will not happen but within some hours. So, why don't you lay back, y/n? At least try to take some rest, if you are unable to sleep.

You don't move. Hux frowns, leaning on his side to look you closer.

\- I see. Now that all secrets are gone, you are afraid I will use what I know to pressure you.

\- No, I just...

Your hesitation makes him smile.

\- Because the _other_ reason behind your request is as true as the main one. Am I correct?

The answer is so obvious you don't say anything. He noticed the way you stared at him at the party when he told you about presenting you these chambers; he sensed the same look when you were sitting on this bed and saw him approaching. Every time he touched you revealed him the truth. He doesn't need an answer from you.

He moves on the mattress.

\- Y/n. We are supposed to be able to talk about this.

\- I know – your voice is a bit higher; something in his tone released your tongue, so that silence is now useless – And yes, I cannot accept any sort of pressure on this.

Finally, you stretch your legs and lay down on your side, turned to him. His embrace tightens around your body; you think of pushing him away, it doesn't make sense. Not anymore. You close your eyes and stand still.

You notice when he approaches to leave a kiss on your forehead.

\- Do as you wish, girl. Having you here is quite interesting.

***

When your father informed you about his departure, the first thing you decided is that you were going to visit his chambers in the morning for a private conversation.

There were many things you wanted to do and say. You’ve planned to encourage him, to assure him there is no anger or hurt on your side even when you both know that all of this is the result of his decisions. You wanted to tell him not to torture himself thinking about it, since it can’t be changed, but to save his energies for the hard work that awaits him in your planet. You also wanted to say you are okay, that Hux did not hurt nor broke you, and he didn’t even try to, and you can survive in your new home.

There were too much you wanted to say… But you didn’t do the visit. The case is that all your precautions would be useful only if your observations did go unnoticed by Hux. You knew it would be a difficult task as soon as you met him, but you had to do your part. But now that Hux made it clear that he knew what you’ve been doing, you understand you will have to work alone, using what has left for you. Your father cannot help you, and your new situation will only make him worried.

Besides, you are not even sure of what your next move will be.

Maybe you underestimated Armitage Hux and the Order he serves. Facing him is like facing a storm with your bare hands: nothing works, despite your best efforts. First, when you arrived, you told him about your resistance, and he had only gentleness to show you in response. Later, during the meeting, you’ve put your principles and your will to defend your people’s freedom on the table for everyone to see, and he returned the challenge with words that could mean both liberty or restriction for your planet. At the party, during your first private conversation, you warned him to not underestimate you, and he just told you he was trying to make you talk. Finally, when you both left the party, you resorted to a shy modesty, to a sweetness which was expected from you as a girl, and it ended up as mere diversion to him.

You’ve never met someone with this level of preparation before. Maybe you made a mistake, not only by underestimating your adversary, but when you let your pride take over you. Because of this, you overvalued your own capacities, so that you applied your knowledge in precipitated strategies. Your perception failed then, and when things gone wrong you were deceived by your fear.

In the end, Hux was right. All of this is tiring. You are sad and exhausted, and your father would have noticed it if you paid him a previous visit. So you stayed in your chambers and rested until the time of the departure.

***

Once you take a step out of the complex, you realize you have forgotten about the winds of this planet. You made sure your coats were able to keep you warm and your face had enough hydrating lotion, but now you feel like your precautions were useless against this weather.

Fortunately, the way to the Senator’s entourage is not too long. The starship is right ahead, and you see your father standing in front of its ramp, surrounded by his diplomats. On their sides, First Order officers wait for the General and his wife to approach. You want to run to him, but you control your steps: now, you have the compromise to conform your pace to your husband’s, and he decided to walk slowly in this weather. You keep close to him, holding his arm less as a protocol and more as way to protect yourself from the cold.

As the politician you are, you follow the expected formalities, but you don’t waste your opportunity at the last moment: when you raise your head to your father, you look in his eyes and, leaving Hux’s side, surround him in a tight embrace.

\- Goodbye, father.

\- Goodbye, child.

You know the officer are looking, but causing a good impression for them is your least priority now. You say to your father how much you love him, swallowing the tears that fall all over your face and reach your mouth, warm and salty.


End file.
